My Love
by I Wish I Was As Cool As You
Summary: A small two part fic, inspired by Sia's My Love. Character death. Babe.
1. Chapter 1

This was meant to be a one shot Song Fic buuut I got carried away, clearly don't know when to stop, so this is going to be a two part fic. This is only my second story so please be kind. All mistakes are mine and all characters belong to Janet Evanovich.

Song: Sia – My Love

One year, 4 months and two days.  
That's how long I got to spend with the man I love before fate intervened.

**September 5****th**** 2013** – Rangeman, New Jersey

I glanced at the clock, noticing it was 12.30, lunch time. My stomach let out a slight gurgle, showing it's dismay that I was thirty minutes late for its scheduled feeding time.  
Locking my computer I rolled away from my desk and made the long trek to the break room. Ok, so it was 3 cubicles away, but my leg had gone numb from sitting for hours and it felt really far away.

Ella had put out a lovely spread today, there was hot soup, bread rolls (whole wheat, yuck), warm &amp; cold meat sandwiches and fruit. Rummaging through the sandwich basket I let out a little whoop of success, the last roast beef. Score. I placed it on the counter to get myself some soup to warm me up a little. From the corner of my eye I saw a hand reaching for my sandwich.

"Do it and you pull back a bloody stump" I threatened without taking my eyes off the soup ladle, knowing full well it was Lester. He and I always fight over the last sandwich. Don't know why though, when Ella makes the core team whatever they want for lunch.

"Aww c'mon beautiful, I missed my lunch order with Ella today. Besides you got it yesterday, therefore it's my turn." I turned to look at Lester, who was standing there with a pout on his handsome face.

"Les, you missed your lunch order yesterday and the day before that AND the day before that for the past two weeks. You think you would have learnt by now." He smirked at me.

"Well I'm a busy man, it's easy to forget. Plus if I remembered, we wouldn't get to do this each day now would we?" He had a point, it was our little tradition. There was never any argument and more often than not we'd share. Half roast beef, half ham and swiss.

"This is true. Got your half?" He grinned and held up a ham sandwich. We took a seat at the table in the back corner, where we could see people coming, but they couldn't see us until they were in the room. Les looked around before pulling a subway bag from his pocket, containing two choc-chip cookies. The man is a saint, well as much of saint as Lester Santos can be.

We spent half an hour just chatting and discussing our plans for the weekend. I had once again, been summoned to my parents' house for Friday night dinner. Val and Albert were coming over with the girls. They'd all had the flu the past couple of weeks so it hadn't been so chaotic, but having all 6 of them makes it an undesirable evening.

Les had a date with a woman he met last weekend, but he couldn't remember if her name was Stacey or Megan, he just planned on calling her sweetheart and hoping to get away with it. Clearly not destined to be.

Over the past 3 months that I had been working at Rangeman, Les and I had gotten quite close. He was Rangers cousin, from their mothers' side. He told me stories about the trouble they used to get in to growing up and about their Army days. He quickly became my best friend at Rangeman, with Woody, my partner running a close second. Two weeks after I started at Rangeman, Ranger had to go on a mission, which I learned from Les are not enforced by the government but he gets to pick and choose. He's been back for three weeks and has really been starting to open up to me.

We were just finishing our lunch, clearing the table when Ranger came in to the break room.

"There you are. Steph can I see you in my office when you're done with lunch?" He asked, giving Lester a quick glance.

"Sure thing. I'm actually finished now if you're ready?" He nodded and walked back down the hall towards his office. As I left the room, Les was making kissy sounds at me. Remind me to kick his ass later.

I knocked on the door frame of Rangers office before heading in and closing the door behind me. "What's up Ranger?"

He looked unsure, which made me nervous "I was wondering if you had plans tonight?" Is he asking me on a date?

"Umm… err… nothing." Smooth Steph, real smooth.

Ranger let out a small sigh. Was that a sigh of relief? "Would you like to come up to 7 and have dinner with me? I'll even get Ella to make some dessert." Mmmm maybe I could talk her into making the chocolate raspberry cake she makes on special occasions, oh or the flan, that flan is to die for… what else oh... "Babe?"

Crap runaway internal thoughts "Sorry. That sounds good. What time?" We agreed that I'd meet him at 6.30 which gave me plenty of time to go home and get changed.

The rest of the day was a blur, I kept thinking about dinner. As soon as the little clock on my computer hit 5 I was up, shrugging on my jacket and heading for the elevator. "See you fellas in the morning" I quickly threw over my shoulder as I jumped into the elevator.

Traffic was congested through Hamilton Township so I cut through the side roads, saving myself 10 minutes of waiting. Of course the carpark was full, all the seniors wanted to be inside before it got dark and much colder, I don't even care that I had to park next to the dumpster tonight.

The elevator was sitting on the 3rd floor. I know Ms. Mankowitz lives up there and she holds the doors and it doesn't release the elevator, unless someone came down. I let out a sigh and huffed up the stairs before letting myself into my apartment.

Sitting on the counter was my answering machine, with the flashing red light of doom. I threw my bag on the counter and pressed play as I grabbed a water from the fridge.  
"You have three new messages"

"Stephanie, this is your mother. You haven't told me if you're coming to dinner tomorrow night. I expect to see you at 6pm sharp. I'm making a roast and upside down cake."

"Hey cupcake, I haven't seen you around for a while. Call me." Not likely Joe.

"Stephanie, this is your mother again. What is this I hear about you racing through the back streets? Mr Waters said you almost ran him down as he stepped off the curb, 80 in a 40 zone. I raised you better." Urgh I was doing 45, but I suppose when you're 95 and your speed is limited to 2mph everything seems faster.

I started stripping off on the way to the bathroom, no point wasting precious time standing in the bathroom to undress. 10 minutes later I was out and getting ready.

For the first time in forever, I was knocking on Rangers door dead on 6.30. He seemed surprised too; I think he was expecting me to be late.

"You look nice Babe." He said leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I was wearing jeans, a lace camisole and a long sleeve, V-neck sweater. Hardly attractive but it's nice to hear.

"So do you, but then again you always do." He was wearing jeans and a white Henley. Casual Ranger is in the building. Yum.

We sat down for dinner, Roast chicken with steamed vegetables and a mini baked cheesecake for dessert. I know it's a healthy dessert, I can taste it but it still tastes pretty damn good.

"Babe, this is hard for me, you know I'm not an expressive man." I nodded "I was wondering if you would consider going on a date with me?" Be still my beating heart. Batman just asked me on a date. Me!

"Yes" Hell yes. He smiled and leant across the table giving me another kiss.

**2 months, 10 days later – November 15****th**** 2013**

"Babe please"

"No Ranger. It's too soon. I'm not ready."

"You can keep your apartment, but please move in here with me. You're here most nights anyway."

"I need more time. Who'd have thought that you'd be the one wanting to take this step in a relationship." He was right though, in the past two weeks I've spent maybe 3 nights at my apartment and one of those was because I fell asleep when I was getting more clothes.

I've always had that safety net to fall back on when things don't work out. Although Ranger and I haven't fought once in two months, it's actually been great.

Ranger groaned, a sign that we've been spending too much time together "I've got a meeting but we'll talk about this later. Whatever you decide is ok, as long as you're happy." He kissed me on the cheek on the way out. Damn him for being sweet.

I went into his office, grabbing a pad of paper and pen from the top drawer. I started making a pro con list.

Pros: I love him. Spend quality time together. More sex. Sleep-in's as I'm closer to work. Ella. Great sheets.

Cons: Giving up my apartment…

I stared at the damn list for 20 minutes, adding more positives but I couldn't think of any more negatives. I don't know why I was fighting this, but it's what I wanted to do.

I'm moving in with Ranger. Oh my god.

**One year later - September 5****th**** 2014 **

So I moved in with Ranger 8 months ago and it's been great. We've fought once and that was simply because I refused to have an additional Rangeman on me when I got a stalker back in April. Woody was enough and I could handle myself these days. I ended up crashing at Les' apartment on the couch, until Ranger came and found me the next morning. We sat down and talked about it, apologised and then made it up to each other.

Tonight is our 1 year anniversary from when Ranger first asked me out, which not surprisingly Mr Organised remembered.

He was taking me out to dinner in New York at the restaurant his brother owns. We've eaten there a few times and it's beautiful, with a great view of the city.

Before I knew it, it was time to head in to the city. Ranger was fully dressed up tonight, in his Armani suit and silk tie. I had a long blue dress on with a sweetheart neckline that Ranger picked out for me.

We got to the restaurant and ordered. Well Ranger ordered, I have no idea what he asked for because I was too busy admiring him.

Throughout dinner we sat and talked, sharing our favourite moments from the past year.

I asked him to dance when a nice slow song came on; he took my hand and pulled me out of my chair. We shared two slow, sweet dances before our dessert was served on our table.

Dessert was these cute little chocolate boxes with edible red ribbons, filled with white chocolate mousse.

I looked closer at my plate and piped on the plate in chocolate was "Babe, will you marry me?" I popped my head up to look and Ranger but he was gone. I felt him touch my left hand and noticed he was kneeling next to me on the floor holding a ring box. "Stephanie, you're the most important person in my life. I never thought I'd find anyone who could accept and love me like you do. You make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me babe?" I had tears running down my face and nodded my head yes.

"Of course I'll marry you Batman." He slid a beautiful ring on my finger and gave me a passionate kiss. I couldn't believe it, Batman and wonder woman are getting married.

**One Year, 4 months, 2 days later - January 7****th**** 2015**

"Marco Priez, known arms dealer has recently smuggled in a new shipment which he is selling to the gangs in New Jersey. He has in his possession, military assault rifles, explosives and armour piercing bullets. All staff are to be on high alert, wear your vests and are to travel with partners at all times, no exceptions. Any questions?" Nobody responded so Ranger wrapped up the meeting. I stayed back to give him a kiss as he was gone before I woke up today.

"Morning Babe" He gave me a steamy kiss

"Mmm morning Ric. I missed you this morning."

"I'll make it up to you tonight. I've got a full schedule today, client meetings at their premises. What are you and Woody doing?"

"We're doing a patrol of a couple of client businesses who a complaining about kids loitering out the front. Nothing major."

We stood in the conference room and talked for a bit longer until Woody knocked on the door asking if I was ready to go.

"Have a good day babe. Don't go crazy." He kissed me on the nose.

"Don't get shot. Love you batman."

Woody and I were driving around, a couple of streets from Stark street, checking on a clients building. It was a bad area really but the gangs were trying to take over and spread out so things were getting a bit chaotic. We were coming back out the store when I heard gunfire. Woody and I took cover heading for the SUV. Woody had his phone out calling for back up as we were in the middle of a gang war. He was shielding me with his body to the SUV.

I opened the door, heard the glass smash and a burning pain rip through my chest before darkness took over.

**Woody POV**

I watched as Steph fell backwards from the SUV, I caught her before he hit the ground. There was a hole in her vest from a bullet. "Shit." I put my phone to my ear again "I need assistance now! Steph is down." I ripped at the straps of her vest, repeating over and over; please let the vest have stopped it. As soon as I lifted it over her head, I saw all the blood and knew the gangs had armour piercing bullets. I took my jacket off and pressed it against her chest, trying to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood. The gunfire stopped and I could see red and blue flashing lights in the distance. Please let there be an ambulance in there.

3 police cars, 2 ambulances and 4 Rangeman vehicles all arrived at once. The paramedics quickly loaded Steph up in the ambulance and rushed her away; Lester had climbed in the back of the ambulance with her on his cell phone, probably calling Ranger.

The paramedics came over to check me out. "I'm fine." One of the paramedics, Emily she said her name was pointed out that I was bleeding. I looked down and my arm and noticed I'd been grazed by a bullet. I let them clean the wound and put a bandage on it, before jumping into and SUV with Cal &amp; Simon to go to the hospital to check on Steph.

**Ranger POV**

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but was ignoring it due to the importance of this meeting. Then my emergency line went off and I knew something was wrong. I excused myself from the meeting to take the call

"Les, what's going on?"

I could hear his voice shaking slightly so I knew it wasn't going to be good "Shit cuz its bad. Steph's been shot and she's in bad shape man."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kinda messed up my ending, just couldn't get it to be what I wanted.  
But hopefully it will suffice.**

**Thanks for reading x**

* * *

**St Francis Medical – General POV**

A call went out over the PA alerting the hospital staff of an incoming gunshot victim. Nurses and Doctors scurried around putting on disposable gowns and gloves preparing for the arrival of the ambulance before standing at the door to the Emergency Department.

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedic jumped out, rolling the gurney towards them whilst the other paramedic held on to the end by the head of the patient.

"34 year old female, gunshot wound to the chest, appears to have punctured the left ventricle. Codded once at the scene"

"Someone page Cardiology and get an OR prepped." A nurse in flowery scrubs quickly darted to a nearby phone hanging on the wall and made a call.

The staff transferred the patient to a hospital gurney and the paramedics moved theirs to the side, cleaning it before leaving their paperwork at the desk and heading back out to the ambulance.

Two Doctors and a nurse rolled the gurney into the elevator, riding it up to the 3rd floor operating rooms, oblivious to the sea of men in black uniforms, quickly filling the waiting area and the large, 6 foot 4 black man demanding answers and updated from the quivering intern at the Emergency desk.

**Tank POV**

I let out a sigh and smacked my hand against the desk, getting frustrated with the clueless staff member standing in front of me. She was wearing green scrubs but I had no idea if she was a nurse, intern or doctor. Hell she could have been the cleaner for all I knew.

"I need the name of the doctor handling the surgery of Stephanie Plum."

She shook slightly as she tapped some keys on her keyboard "I'm so..so..sorry Sir" she stuttered "I don't have a patient by that name registered in our system. What was she admitted for?"

"She just came through here! Gunshot wound."

"Oh we did have a lady come through but I can't get that name to work. S-t-e-f-a-n-i-e?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the idiot standing in front of me.

"S-t-e-p-h-a-n-i-e" I slowly said each letter to her and she made an 'O' face, finally figuring it out. She punched some more keys on the keyboard and nodded her head.

"Dr Fredric Seinfeld is the Cardiothoracic Surgeon that's performing the surgery. If Dr Seinfeld is unavailable, Dr Martella will do it. He's our other surgeon here."

I turned from the counter, pulling out my phone to give Ranger an update until he could get here himself. Bobby came up to me so I gave him the names of the two surgeons working here.

"They're both excellent surgeons. Dr Seinfeld worked on Spook when he was still working with us." Spook had taken a bullet to the chest after not wearing a vest to a robbery, he was lucky to have survived.

"Tank, update." Rangers' voice bellowed through the phone, causing me to pull my attention back to him.

"She's been taken up to surgery, Dr Seinfeld is performing the surgery, Bobby said he's one of the best in the area and she's in good hands. ETA?"

"I'm about 15 minutes out. There was an accident with road closures and detours. Keep me updated." Knowing that was the end of our conversation I hung up.

Letting myself fall in to the chair with a sigh I rested my head on my fists. "I know how you feel man. Waiting sucks. I hope Bombshell can pull through this." I didn't look at Bobby, just nodded my head in agreement. She's a fighter, she'll pull through this. She has to.

**Ranger POV**

Another detour, another reduced speed limit sign and another person going slower than the posted limit. If this driver didn't hurry up and get out the way, I was going to go up the sidewalk to go around them.

There was an accident at the Tasty Pastry; an old lady had driven her car straight through the shop window. The tow truck was in the process of pulling it out, causing a complete road closure and the detours. Steph would have loved to have been there though, they were giving out free donuts and cakes to those at the scene, probably anticipating they'd be closed for a while and not wanting to waste anything.

Finally the driver in front of me pulled off into a parking space so I quickly increased my speed, going just over the limit, once the speed restrictions ended I was off again, hoping to not catch any red lights.

I approached the intersection of South Olden Ave, the light for traffic heading along Olden changed to Amber, and I knew the light would change for me in 4 seconds so I maintained my speed, hitting the line just after my light had turned green.

From my peripheral I caught a flash of blue, I quickly turned by head as a Mack truck collided with the passenger side of the Porsche with a mighty bang and the sound of metal on metal, shoving my Porsche off the road and slamming it in to a pole.

"Gotta get to Steph. Gotta help Babe" I could hear myself mumbling and slurring my words as I fought with the airbag, I couldn't move my left arm and knew something wasn't right. I heard voices approaching the vehicle but couldn't see anyone and couldn't make myself speak. Things started to get muffled and quiet, then darkness crept in.

Tank POV

"Sir are you here for Stephanie Plum?" A nurse came up to me and quietly asked. At my nod she led me down the hall to an empty room. "I'm sorry to say but the damage to Ms Plums' heart was more extensive than they realised. Currently her heart is barely functioning and we have numerous machines keeping here alive. The odds aren't good in this scenario. Ms Plum needs an urgent heart transplant and we've made the call to UNOS but it's a waiting game, again I'm sorry"

She quickly scurried away and I just stood there in shock. A heart transplant. Any one of us at Rangeman would give her anything she needed to stay alive, but this was the one thing we couldn't give her. We couldn't help her.

I numbly walked back to the waiting room, seeing all the men stand to hear the progress. I shook my head at them, letting them know it wasn't going to be good news. Les slammed his fist in to the wall and rested his head against it. He and Steph had become super close and I think they were best friends but more like family, I knew this would affect him more than others.

Letting them know what the nurse said everyone quietly sat back down processing the information, hell I was still processing it myself.

The doors to the Emergency department opened and paramedics wheeled in another patient, from my position, still standing against the wall I could see them clearly. It was Ranger. Shit could this day get any worse.

Again I had to bug the nurses for information regarding Ranger and to let them know to find me with any information as I held his legal power of attorney.

Shortly after a Doctor came and found me, I can't remember his name; I don't care at this point "Mr Manoso sustained a major trauma to his brain and body. I'm sorry to say but there is no brain activity and it is very unlikely that he would ever wake up. If he was, his quality of life would be severely impaired, he would be unable to speak or walk. (AN: I have no idea about medical stuff, only what I've learnt from TV). Did Mr Manoso ever discuss his wishes to you as his advocate?"

He had, but I didn't want to have to do it. Ranger had always said to 'pull the plug' if he was ever in a coma for more than 2 months or if he would be permanently disabled or unable to care for himself.

The doctor and I discussed the process of what would happen, once they turned the machines off. Ranger would eventually stop breathing and pass away. I asked to be able to say goodbye with Lester.

We were both there as he took his last breath and left this world, taking a part of all of us with him.

**Three days later – Steph POV**

The sounds of beeping were driving me nuts, breaking through my sleep induced haze. I struggled to open my eyes, taking a glance around the room. I was in a hospital; I knew that before I opened my eyes, Les was asleep in the chair next to my bed, with his face resting on his iPad. The lights were all dimmed to not annoy me, either that or it was night time, but I couldn't see a window. All I knew though was that my chest and throat were burning.

I pressed the nurse call button on the side of the bed and closed my eyes again, wishing the pain away. Les stirred next to me, his hair tickling my hand. "Steph, are you awake?" I let out a slight groan, although it came out more of a whimper. I didn't trust my voice to crap out on me making me sound like a bullfrog.

Les kind of gushed over me until the nurse came in and checked me over, giving me some water before going to call a doctor to come see me.

I gave Les my best 'explain' face. He swiped his hand across his face, explaining the shooting and my requiring a heart transplant. I mouthed Ranger to him. I'm surprised he isn't in here.

He opened his mouth to say something when the Doctor came in and started chatting with me. He said my vitals were good and my body didn't seem to be rejecting the transplant which was a good sign. With the promise –like it was something to look forward to- of seeing me soon he left the room with Les trailing behind.

Les returned 10 minutes later looking somber and had Tank come in with him. He sat down in his chair grabbing my hand.

"Beautiful, this isn't going to be easy and I need to you try and stay calm, because stress isn't good for you right now" He paused to let out a breath and look at Tank "The day you were shot, Ranger was in an accident. A truck ran a red light and hit his Porsche. He was quickly brought here to the hospital but the damage sustained to his body was too severe"

Tank jumped in "His body was shutting down before they even got him to the hospital. He had internal bleeding and a massive head trauma causing blood clots"

I felt my body start to shake as tears racked my body, he was gone. Ranger, my Ric was dead. How is that fair? He deserves to be in this world more than me! Les pressed his head against mine and I could feel him shaking slightly too. He'd lost his cousin and I knew he was hurting.

"I'm sorry Steph there's something else we need to tell you. Ranger was an organ donor" I started shaking my head, knowing where he was going "You have his heart Steph" I broke, the tears wouldn't stop, I couldn't breathe. A nurse came from nowhere, injected something in to my IV and disappeared again. I felt my body start to relax and my eyes get heavy.

They didn't let me out of the hospital for another 4 days. They did all sorts of evaluations on me, physical and mental. I think they were concerned because I said nothing for three days after Tank told me I had Rangers heart, beating in my chest. But today I was going home. I had asked Ella if I could stay on 4 as I wasn't ready to be in our apartment yet. She understood and put me in the apartment next to Lester.

I didn't want to do it, but the funeral for Ranger was being held tomorrow. His parents had arranged it, whilst I was in the hospital. It was all too soon for me, I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

**January 15****th**** 2015**

The funeral was a small service with the family at their local church, followed by a grave service, where his extended family and all of Rangeman attended.

His mother played a song which had me balling my eyes out, more than I already was. She held my hand the whole time it was playing. I picked up certain parts which reflected us so well.

_My love, leave yourself behind_  
_Beat inside me, leave you blind._  
_My love, look what you can do._  
_I am mending, I'll be with you._

_You took my hand, added a plan,_  
_You gave me your heart._  
_I asked you to dance with me._

_You loved honestly,_  
_Gave what you could release._  
_Ah oh._

_I know in peace you'll go._  
_I hope relief is yours._

_(Song: Sia – My Love)_

After the funeral Maria invited me to stay with them for a while, I politely declined, letting her know that I needed some time alone to process.

Ella drove me back to Rangeman; I got off on the 4th floor making my way to my apartment. I stopped at the door. "This isn't home. I miss you" I whispered quietly fighting back tears. I swiped angrily at the ones that fell, before turning on my heel heading for the elevator and pressing the button for 7.

I hesitated at the apartment door before using my fob to enter. The curtains were drawn and it was almost dark, except for the sun trying to break through the gaps. I inhaled, smelling Bulgari lingering by the door. I kicked off my shoes and padded through the lounge to our room.

Crawling up the bed I slid between the sheets, grabbing his pillow and wrapping my arms around it like it was Ranger. I felt warm and safe. It felt like he was with me.

All day my chest was hurting, but laying down here, the pain seemed to leave me and I felt at peace. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was standing in front of the Diner where Ranger and I first met; I ripped the door open, hurrying inside. I let my eyes adjust to the bright lights. The dinner wasn't the same as I remember, it was all white but there sitting in the back corner, dressed in black was Ranger.

He stood up and came over to me, pulling me in to a tight embrace "I've missed you babe" He said breathing me in.

"I miss you too. How could you leave me? What are you doing here?"

"I'd do anything to save you Babe. I'm waiting for you" He took me hand, leading me towards a door "Trust me?" I nodded. He opened the door and stepped in to a bright light. All my pain was gone, I was happy and I was with the man I love. I was in heaven.

Stephanie Plum passed away in her sleep on January 15th 2015. Her heart stopped.

**The End**

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending, I wanted them to end up together, one way or another.  
If you haven't heard the song, I recommend having a listen.  
Sia's partner actually died in a car accident and that's what she sings about

Thank you for taking the time to read and to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it x


End file.
